Cloudburst
by Kirisha Zwingli
Summary: #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #1. AU — Hatinya terus bertanya kapan hujan akan mereda.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto/ナルト © Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc. No commercial advantage's gained by making this fanfic, except kepuasan batin.

 **Warning:** AU, R18, mungkin smut, mungkin OOC, enggak jelas, dan lain sebagainya.

 **Notes:** Bagian dari #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #1.

* * *

 **Cloudburst  
** _n_. a sudden heavy shower of rain

© Kirisha Zwingli/2016

* * *

.

[ _Everyone has that one person that they will_ never _lose_ feelings _for._ ]

.

Seperti ada hujan deras yang begitu mendadak di dalam hati Ino tatkala melihatnya lagi setelah sekian lama. Derai airnya menggetarkan sekujur tubuh Ino, menerjangnya bertubi-tubi sampai sang gadis tak lagi mengerti bagaimana caranya untuk sekadar berdiri tegak. Ia menguatkan diri sebisa mungkin, menenangkan diri sedapat mungkin.

Tapi, hujannya tidak mereda.

Ia malah merasa seluruh jiwanya tenggelam ditelan rinai langit, lalu tiba-tiba air itu sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata. Memburamkan kornea.

Tapi, hujannya tidak jatuh dari matanya.

Sosok tinggi nan tegap, berwibawa dan rapi serta flamboyan sekaligus arogan, berdiri menjulang di hadapan Ino. Dia juga terdiam. Membuat kesan seolah ia pun sedang bergulat dengan hujan lebat pada batinnya sebagaimana Ino. Hanya _seolah_ , sebab tak lama seulas senyum yang entah benar senyum atau bukan, kini merekah sempurna di raut mukanya. Tentu, tentu saja. Ino tahu tak mungkin lelaki ini mengalami apa yang dialaminya karena sejak dulu cuma Ino yang gila. Lelaki itu tidak pernah. Dia selalu waras, punya kendali penuh atas keadaan.

Hanya Ino yang terseret arus hujan.

"Ino." Tidak, tidak, jangan bicara! "Lama tidak berjumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Suara itu masih saja mengalun tenang. Kalem bagaikan suasana sebelum badai. Tetapi, Ino tak merasakan ketenangan dalam hatinya. Hati sialan itu terus bergolak, meriakkan percik hujan yang tak jua mereda.

Susah payah Ino menelan ludahnya sendiri. Seakan semua fungsi organ tubuhnya tercerabut paksa. Dan memang benar, fungsi organnya sudah tercerabut paksa karena jiwanya telah tenggelam sedari tadi. "Ya, Neji." Suaranya berwujud parau, berbanding terbalik dengan lawan bicara. Ino langsung merutuki diri bahwa ia kalah. Tentu, tentu saja. Ino tahu tak mungkin ia bisa menang dari lelaki ini. Dasar brengsek. "Aku baik. Kamu sendiri?"

Belum selesai, kalimat Ino belum usai.

"Dan juga ... bagaimana kabar istrimu?"

.

.

Ruangan Ino ada di lantai teratas gedung berlantai lima ini. Ia suka dengan ruang ini karena pemandangan dari jendelanya sangat indah. Ia bisa memandang hingga ujung horizon, mengamat-amati perubahan profil cakrawala jika deraan bosan terhadap kerjaan tak bisa ditolerir lagi.

Dan sekarang, mereka berdua berada di sini.

Sebelah tangan Neji mengunci pintu ruang Ino. Gerakannya tidak terburu-buru, sudah bawaan sifatnya untuk selalu tenang. Tatapan setajam duri mawar terus memusat pada perempuan di depannya. Dibalas dengan tatapan memuja dari Ino.

Ya, Ino telah terseret arus hujan hingga begitu jauh.

Ia tidak _bisa_ kembali.

Atau tidak _mau_.

Seperti mampu berkomunikasi lewat telepati, mereka berdua sama-sama mengayunkan langkah. Ino mundur. Neji maju. Ayolah, ini adalah salah satu cara favorit mereka untuk saling menggoda. Mereka melakukan ini sedari dulu. Mereka sama sekali bukan bocah lurus yang mampu mengabaikan pesona satu sama lain hanya karena sudah memiliki pasangan. Tidak, mereka berdua tak pernah begitu.

Mereka sampai di ujung ruangan. Tubuh Ino sudah terkurung lengan Neji. Punggung si gadis membentur tembok pelan. Mereka berdua sama sekali tak pernah melepas tatapan.

Seperti ada gemuruh petir di dalam hati Ino tatkala melihatnya sedekat ini lagi setelah sekian lama. Kumpulan awan mendung tambah menggetarkan sekujur tubuh Ino, menerjangnya bertubi-tubi sampai sang gadis tak lagi mengerti bagaimana caranya untuk sekadar berdiri tegak. Ia menguatkan diri sebisa mungkin, menenangkan diri sedapat mungkin.

Walau sudah kalah, Ino tak mau nampak lemah.

Kini, mereka sudah berbagi ciuman. Penuh hasrat, penuh gairah, tetapi tidak kasar. Mereka selalu begitu. Kasar identik dengan terburu-buru dan Neji bukan tipe yang senang begitu. Pagutan pertama selesai hanya dalam beberapa detik. Mereka sama-sama mengambil napas. Kemudian kembali sama-sama memagut lagi. Memulai babak kedua, menjalin benang-benang saliva.

Ketika akhirnya Ino membuka kelopak mata, ia mendapati Neji sudah menjamah ceruk lehernya. Gadis Yamanaka memiringkan kepala, memberikan akses kepada Neji agar bertindak sesukanya. Meski ada kupu-kupu beterbangan di perut yang menggelitik Ino buat bersuara, ia menahan segala keinginannya buat mendesah.

Ingatlah. Walau sudah kalah, Ino tak mau nampak lemah.

Kedua lengan Ino bergerak ke belakang leher Neji. Memeluknya dengan jemari bergetar. Hatinya terus bertanya kapan hujan akan mereda.

.

.

" _Aku harus pergi, Ino. Hinata meneleponku hingga tiga kali."_

.

.

Oh. Sekarang hujannya berhenti.

Dasar brengsek.

* * *

 **終わり**

* * *

 **Notes:** Terima kasih sudah membaca. Maafkan atas kesampahan fanfic ini. /dilempar sayur/ Jika ada yang ingin bertanya atau mencaci maki, sila tinggalkan ripyunya ya, ehe. Salam kece syelalu!


End file.
